Lacrymosia
by Saemi67
Summary: L'Angleterre a gagné la guerre de 100 ans, la France devient donc une province du nouvel Empire Britannique. Mais Francis n'a pas dit son dernier mot. Comment cet évènement changera-t-il le cuours de l'histoire ?
1. Prologue

Francis ne sentait plus la douleur dont il s'était senti submergé… quand déjà ? Il ne s'en souvenait même plus. Le sang, les hurlements de douleur, le désespoir, la douleur… encore. Mais alors, pourquoi se sentait-il si serein ? Il se savait allongé, enroulé dans une chaleur agréable. Etait-il mort ? Doucement, les visages de Jeanne et de son dauphin, le nouveau Charles, lui vinrent à l'esprit et ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement.

La nation regretta immédiatement ce mouvement en voyant qu'elle se trouvait dans une chambre richement fournie. Se doutant du pourquoi de ce luxe soudain, retint une larme de rage, il aurait encore préféré se réveiller dans un cachot sombre et humide !

_« Pourquoi faut-il que je survive… ? »_ pensa-t-il, désespéré.

La porte s'ouvrit, mais il ne daigna pas tourner la tête. Voulant porter ses mains sur ses yeux, il se rendit compte que ses poignets étaient enchaînés. Son ennemi lui avait au moins accordé ça.

« Enfin réveillé à ce que je vois. » dit Arthur d'un ton narquois. « Nous allons donc enfin pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses. »

L'Anglais se sentit assez contrarié par le manque de réaction de son adversaire, mais il ne s'en formalisa pas. D'un pas déterminé, il s'approcha du lit, saisit la chaîne qui entravait le captif et la tira vers lui, forçant Francis à se redresser et lui faire face. Ce dernier se laissa faire, trop abattu pour protester. Ses mouvements ressemblaient à ceux d'un pantin, voire d'un cadavre. S'il n'avait pas été aussi fier de sa victoire aussi écrasante qu'inattendue (il avait bien cru perdre l'espace d'un instant), Arthur aurait trouvé ça malsain. Plaçant fermement sa main sous le menton du Français, il le força à le regarder droit dans les yeux. Les yeux verts, durs et fiers, plongèrent dans le bleu mélancolique et désespéré de ses semblables.

Le regard triste se durcit alors. Jamais Francis n'avait autant eu envie de frapper quelqu'un. Cela n'impressionna pas pour autant la nation face à lui, au contraire, celle-ci eut un sourire amusé.

« Tu auras beau me regarder comme ça, cela ne changera rien à ta position, France ! » lui fit-il remarquer. « Tes terres, ton royaume, tout… » il approcha doucement son visage près de l'oreille et chuchota cruellement : « … m'appartient. Et même toi, tu es mien. **Mine**. »

L'aîné frissonna. Le sourire d'Arthur s'élargit et il commença à caresser doucement le visage de l'autre blond tout en lui mordillant le lobe. Francis le repoussa et planta de lui-même son regard dans celui de son désormais tortionnaire. L'Anglais tenait encore la chaîne dans l'une de ses mains, et le toisait. Bien qu'il reste silencieux, il l'entendait clairement ricaner :

_« Qu'est-ce que tu penses pouvoir faire ? Si tu fuis, tu abandonnes ton peuple, et tu n'as nulle part où te cacher ! »_

Le vaincu serra les poings si fort que ses ongles, pourtant courts, s'enfoncèrent dans ses paumes et que les jointures de ses mains devinrent blanches. De toute façon, il ne pouvait plus rien faire, son dernier espoir avait rendu l'âme dans la dernière bataille. Un autre frisson faillit le parcourir alors que le souvenir du dauphin, gisant dans une mare de sang, les mains tendues, comme pour s'accrocher à la vie qui le quittait, les yeux entrouverts… avant de ne plus bouger, lui revint en mémoire. Il ressentait le désespoir de son peuple au plus profond de son être, si eux refusait de continuer de se battre, à quoi bon perpétuer un massacre inutile ? Un soupir lui échappa.

« Si je fais ce que tu veux, si je me soumets… » articula-t-il difficilement. « …me promets-tu de ne pas persécuter mon peuple ? »

Arthur écarquilla les yeux. Il ne s'était pas attendu à cette demande, s'étant préparé à être insulté, il ne put répondre du tac au tac. Il réfléchit quelques secondes, il pouvait bien s'arranger pour que le peuple français soit bien traité, mais rien ne serait garanti. Et s'il voulait gagner du temps avec son nouveau vassal, il valait mieux le caresser dans le sens du poil tout en le domestiquant fermement.

- Je ne peux pas te promettre qu'il n'y aura aucune querelle. » répondit-il franchement. « Mais si ça te tient tellement à cœur, je verrais ce que je peux faire, à condition… » la chaîne fut tirée vers l'avant. « …que tu te tiennes correctement, comme tu l'as toi-même suggéré. Si tu m'obéis, tout sera plus facile, tu l'as bien compris. »

C'était déjà ça. La sécurité et le bien-être des Français passaient en priorité à présent, et bien que cela lui fasse mal, il devait ravaler sa fierté. Pour son peuple, qui avait déjà tant souffert au cours de cette guerre.

- Serais-je constamment enchaîné ? » demanda Francis après avoir hoché la tête.

- Seulement si tu essaies de t'enfuir, ou si tu te montres trop rebelle.

Une idée traversa alors l'esprit du pays conquis. C'était peut-être un peu risqué pour lui, mais en principe, cela ne devrait pas donner des répercussions disproportionnées sur son peuple. Arthur le voulait, l'avait conquis par la force, alors il allait devoir l'assumer !

« Très bien. Alors, passons aux choses sérieuses, comme tu l'as si bien dit tout à l'heure. » dit-il étrangement calme, un sourire aux lèvres.

L'Anglais eut un mouvement de recul, ce sourire l'avait pris au dépourvu. Il n'avait pas pensé que celui qui allait faire désormais partie de son empire se montre aussi docile si tôt. Cela devait cacher quelque chose. Quoique, les soldats avaient tous baissé les bras et n'avaient opposé aucune résistance dès que Charles VII avait été tué. La perte du dauphin avait été un grand coup, décisif, c'était sans doute une des raisons qui poussait son ancien adversaire à se plier aussi facilement.

Il ordonna à Francis de se lever, et de vêtir les vêtements qui avaient été préparés pour lui, ou plutôt pour la cérémonie. Celle de leur « mariage ». Ce dernier ne se le fie pas dire deux fois, mais il demanda cependant s'il avait droit à une certaine intimité, le temps de se changer. Cela lui valut une moquerie de la part de son cadet : « tu es pudique, maintenant ? ». Mais contrairement à ce qu'il s'attendait, le Français se contenta de sourire une nouvelle fois tout en se déshabillant, tant bien que mal étant toujours attaché. Une fois nu, Arthur dut se résoudre à desserrer les chaînes qui le retenaient et l'aider à enfiler sa tenue, sinon il aurait encore attendu deux heures (et il avait assez attendu comme ça). Une fois habillé, il suivit l'Anglais.

Ses entraves lui furent enlevées peu de temps après, pour la cérémonie. Bien sûr, il était absolument pour cette union, personne ne le forçait. Cette hypocrisie l'énervait, mais il n'avait pas vraiment d'autres choix pour le moment. Arthur ne put se retenir de sourire victorieusement, il regarda une nouvelle fois son futur « époux ». Francis lui rendit son sourire (ce qu'il commençait à trouver sérieusement inquiétant) avant de dire d'une voix calme :

« Tu sais, je ne fais ça que pour mon peuple. » ses yeux s'assombrirent. « Je te hais, Angleterre. »

L'interpelé ne put retenir un tressaillement, mais il se reprit très vite et répondit :

« Cela changera sans doute, avec le temps, Francis. »

De toute façon, leur vie commune ne serait pas amusante si son rival ne résistait pas ne serait-ce qu'un peu au début, non ?


	2. Le temps d'un nouveau départ

**Voici la 1ère partie^^ ! J'espère que ça vous plaira !**

**Apparition d'un OC : Ecosse, que j'ai nommé Logan, et avertissement pour la petite lime (ratée) en milieu de chapitre.**

* * *

Une fois dans la chambre nuptiale, ses poignets étaient à nouveau enchaînés, l'extrémité de la chaîne fixée sur le mur à la tête du lit qu'il allait dorénavant partager avec celui qu'il haïssait. Mais elles n'étaient pas les plus terribles. Celle dont il souhaitait le plus se défaire à ce moment se trouvait à son annulaire gauche. Alors que porter un bijou semblable l'avait fait rêvé à une époque, à ce moment, il n'avait qu'une envie : l'arracher de son doigt et de le jeter au feu. Oui, comme il souhaitait voir cette alliance disparaître dans les flammes, à la place de Jeanne, sa chère Jeanne… Ses mains tremblèrent. Francis se permit de grimacer, son « époux » n'étant pas encore là, il pouvait se montrer faible. Son regard se posa sur la chaîne, et un sourire mesquin orna son visage.

_« Tu vas vite regretter de m'avoir attaché ainsi, Arthur… »_

_

* * *

_

Arthur jubilait en regardant son frère aîné enchaîné dans une cellule, un verre à la main. Ce traître qui l'avait ignoré, pris de haut, et trahis au cours de cette guerre se trouvait dans un état lamentable, sous ses yeux. Quelle douce vengeance !

« Dommage que tu n'aies pu participer aux festivités, Logan ! Enfin, je porte un toast à l'adhésion de la France et l'Ecosse à l'Empire Britannique ! » le nargua-t-il en levant son verre. Il but une gorgée avant de reprendre. « Je m'attendais à ce que tu aies plus de tripes que ça, très cher frère. »

Logan releva lentement la tête, ses blessures ne lui permettant pas de réagir plus vivement, et lança un regard noir à son cadet. Celui-ci ricana, comme il était agréable de rendre la pareille à cet imbécile !

- Je ne me souviens pas avoir signé un quelconque traité. » articula difficilement l'Ecossais.

- C'est tout comme ! Pas besoin de ta signature, ton monarque l'a très bien fait pour toi ! » répliqua le plus jeune. « Tu es à ma merci, tout comme ce cher Francis. Mais lui est plus intelligent et docile que toi, il aura donc droit à un traitement de faveur de ma part. »

- Je ne préfère même pas savoir ce que tu entends par là. » siffla Logan. « Et encore faut-il que tu puisses être à la hauteur. » ajouta-t-il sournoisement.

L'Anglais perdit son sourire et le foudroya du regard.

« Try and please him… if you can ! » cracha l'aîné avec un petit rire.

Il se prit aussitôt le verre que son frère tenait quelques secondes plus tôt en pleine figure, son contenu se déversant sur lui. L'alcool ravivant la douleur des blessures que comportait son visage. Arthur sourit narquoisement en voyant le roux grimacer de douleur. Il tourna les talons et lança par-dessus son épaule :

« De toutes évidences, je vais passer un bien meilleure nuit que toi ! Et si tu tiens à rester en un seul morceau, je te conseillerais de te rappeler quelle est ta place, désormais. »

La porte du cachot se referma dans un claquement sinistre.

* * *

Lorsque l'Anglais entra dans sa chambre, leur chambre à présent, sa « conquête » l'attendait calmement, mais elle ne le regarda pas. Il ne put s'empêcher d'admirer l'homme assit sur le lit, sa beauté était indéniable, seul un aveugle ne pouvait le voir. Mais plus que tout, il le trouvait désirable. Il n'était vêtu que d'une longue chemise, le rendant très sensuel, malgré la simplicité de sa position. Arthur passa rapidement sa langue sur ses lèvres, soudainement sèches.

Doucement, il s'approcha du lit. Francis se décida enfin à lever les yeux vers lui, mais cette fois, il ne sourit pas. Son visage était neutre, aucune trace de haine, froideur ou colère, et ses yeux étaient insondable. Cela dégageait une certaine mélancolie malgré tout.

« Ne me montre pas un visage aussi triste. » soupira Arthur. « Je peux comprendre que tu ne sois pas satisfait de ta situation, mais dis-toi que cela pourrait être pire. » dit-il en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

Le Français ne répondit pas, mais fronça les sourcils tout de même. Lui, le comprendre ? Arthur le prenait-il à ce point pour un imbécile ? Il n'eut pas le temps de continuer à ruminer sa contrariété car son conjoint s'était penché sur lui, leurs visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Arthur se contenta d'embrasser son front, avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Ce geste, assez tendre, prit le plus âgé au dépourvu.

« Tu sais, jamais je ne te laisserais croupir dans un cachot, comme Logan en ce moment. » chuchota-t-il.

Francis se raidit. Logan ! Il l'avait complètement oublié ! Quel égoïste il faisait !

- Chut, il va bien. Enfin, tu me comprends. » ajouta le cadet en lui frottant le dos, se voulant rassurant.

- Que va-t-il devenir ? » la question avait franchit ses lèvres toute seule.

- Il fait partie de l'Empire, lui aussi. Il sortira quand je l'aurais décidé, et je n'ai pas l'intention de le tuer, rassure-toi. Il pourrait m'être utile. » eut-il comme réponse, l'autre se détacha de lui et lui caressa la joue. « Oublions-le, et essayons de passer un moment agréable, tu veux bien ? »

Francis ne savait pas comment réagir au sourire de son ancien adversaire. Ce n'était pas le rictus méprisant de tout à l'heure, et il paraissait sincère. Cela le fit presque, oui presque, culpabiliser d'avoir eu une certaine pensée quelques instants plus tôt. Enfin, gentil comme il l'était, il n'aurait sans doute pas la force de faire une chose pareille si Arthur se montrait aussi doux. Il maudit son romantisme.

Le nouvel Empire embrassa doucement sa nouvelle province, tout en l'incitant à s'allonger. Celle-ci se laissa faire, mais ne lui rendit pas son baiser pour autant. Bien vite, son corps fut assailli par les mains avides du Britannique, qui ne s'arrêta que pour se débarrasser de ses propres vêtements, devenus encombrant. Le pays du Lys s'en voulait d'être aussi faible, de trouver du plaisir dans les caresses de son ennemi, mais il continua de se laisser faire, essayant d'oublier sa colère.

Arthur était très satisfait de la docilité de son nouvel amant, bien qu'il aurait apprécié un peu plus de réaction de la part de ce dernier. Il se délectait des soupirs que l'autre ne pouvait retenir, et au fait que le corps du Français hurlait oui à ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Son orgueil reprit le dessus, et il ne réalisa pas que cela se transmit sur son visage. Alors qu'il se redressait pour admirer les traits de son ancien rival, leurs regards se croisèrent. Les yeux bleus, jusqu'alors mi-clos, s'écarquillèrent. Il s'arrêta deux secondes, se demandant s'il y avait quelque chose ou quelqu'un derrière lui, puis le regard azur le stupéfia. C'était comme si un volcan venait d'entrer en éruption. Il n'eut pas le temps de se remettre de sa surprise qu'il se retrouvait plaqué contre le lit, suffocant, ses mains tentant de défaire l'emprise de la chaîne autour de sa gorge.  
Francis avait sentit son sang faire au moins dix tours avant de bouillir de rage en voyant le regard pleinement satisfait de l'Anglais. Cette arrogance lui avait fait perdre son sang froid et il avait aussitôt voulu la faire disparaître de son visage. Il se servait de la même chaîne qui le retenait pour l'étrangler, bien qu'il sache que cela ne le tuerait pas. Le blond aux yeux bleus serra un peu plus la chaîne autour de la gorge de l'homme en-dessous de lui, celui-ci essayait tant bien que mal de la desserrer et se débattait en vain, l'air commençant à sérieusement lui manquer. Soudainement, il relâcha la gorge du pays aux yeux verts et le regarda froidement commencer à tousser. Finalement, il allait mettre ce fameux plan à exécution, il n'aurait pas dû le chercher !

L'air emplissant ses poumons lui avait donné une sensation de brûlure, le forçant à tousser, c'est pourquoi Arthur ne réalisa pas tout de suite que ses cuisses étaient soulevées puis écartées. Il sursauta en sentant qu'une partie de son intimité était envahie.

« Wa… What are you doing ! »

Francis se contenta de ramener violemment vers lui son poignet gauche, l'étranglant une nouvelle fois. Il remua les jambes, griffa les bras de son agresseur, mais rien n'y fit. Les doigts de l'autre nation allait et venait en lui, procurant malgré tout un plaisir singulier. Il était partagé entre le plaisir et la douleur. La chaîne desserra son emprise, le faisant retomber sur le matelas. Arthur respirait fort, prenant de grandes inspirations. Il se raidit lorsque France se pencha sur lui en murmurant :

« Je fais ce que je sais faire de mieux… mais à **ta** façon. »

Puis il entra d'un coup en Arthur, lui arrachant un cri.

* * *

Lorsque Francis se réveilla le lendemain, il était seul. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge en face de lui, elle indiquait huit heures. Le Français était un peu surpris que son « mari » soit déjà levé, étant donné qu'il ne l'avait pas laissé dormir de la nuit. Quand il y repensa, il ne put retenir un sourire : le dominant s'était fait dominé, avait sans doute un « mal de gorge » épouvantable et une certaine incapacité à s'assoir pour au moins trois jours. Un ricanement franchit ses lèvres, c'était sans doute pour ça qu'il n'avait pas pu dormir. Son cher et tendre avait un orgueil surdimensionné, il le savait, et c'était très réjouissant de l'avoir atteint ainsi.  
Par contre, la culpabilité et la peur vinrent rapidement gâcher sa satisfaction. Il n'était pas aussi fier de sa méthode malgré tout, et qui sait ce qu'Arthur préparait pour lui faire payer cette humiliation. Il lui avait fait confiance, mais la rancune avait prit le pas, et il s'était comporté comme un sauvage. L'image d'une femme lui vint à l'esprit, une femme de grande taille, imposante, un sourire confiant sur les lèvres et les yeux flamboyants de combativité. Gaule. Un sourire triste orna son visage. Il n'était pas son fils pour rien !

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, le sortant de ses pensées. Surpris, il invita la personne à entrer. Cela ne pouvait être Arthur, de tout façon, ce dernier ne se serait jamais sentit obligé de toquer. Un jeune homme, un valet sans doute, passa le pas de la porte, transportant avec lui des vêtements et accessoires.

- B… bonjour. »commença-t-il timidement, avec un accent britannique. « Je m'appelle William, et je serais votre valet à partir d'aujourd'hui. »

- Enchanté de te rencontrer. »répondit gentiment Francis en souriant. « Je suppose que je dois me lever. » ajouta-t-il en s'exécutant.

- Oui. Je vais vous aider à vous habiller, attendez juste un instant, s'il-vous-plaît. » William posa tout ce qu'il portait, s'approcha de lui et le détacha.

Francis massa ses poignets, soulagé. Son regard se posa sur l'alliance et ce fut le blanc dans son esprit. Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Il était partagé entre l'envie de se rebeller et d'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs à Angleterre, et l'autre de se contenter de faire ce qu'on lui disait, pour éviter les ennuis. D'un autre côté, il savait qu'il ne détestait pas vraiment Arthur. Ça avait toujours été comme ça, depuis qu'ils étaient enfants. Il tenait trop à lui, et le plus jeune avait toujours eu une place privilégiée dans son cœur…

« _**Sir ?**_ »

Il releva la tête vers son nouveau valet, qui tenait une chemise à bout de bras. Il s'excusa et l'enfila. Tout à coup, le jeune homme pris quelque chose de métallique, ce qui le prit au dépourvu. Il s'apprêtait à lui demander ce que c'était, mais il se pétrifia d'horreur en reconnaissant la forme de l'objet.

« Le maître insiste pour que vous la portiez… » dit-il, l'air incertain.

Le silence s'installa. Francis fixa la ceinture de chasteté, les yeux écarquillés, un moment avant de hurler des injures françaises qui résonnèrent dans le couloir.

* * *

Arthur venait de vérifier que toutes les formalités administratives étaient en ordre, à présent, il avait envie de se reposer un peu. La rage remonta en lui en arrivant à la bibliothèque, il était épuisé et il ne pouvait pas s'assoir sans que son arrière-train le fasse souffrir.

_« Le salaud… ! »_ pensa-t-il rageusement en s'emparant d'un livre au hasard. _« J'espère qu'il en a bien profité, parce que c'était la première et dernière fois ! »_

Il joua avec la clé qu'il portait autour du cou, comme un pendentif. Malgré l'amusement qu'il obtenait en imaginant l'expression qu'avait dû avoir de son époux en voyant son « cadeau », sa dignité restait ébranlée. Son énorme (mais délicat) orgueil avait prit un sacré coup la nuit dernière. L'Anglais mordit son mouchoir pour retenir un cri de rage en revoyant l'image de Francis le dominant, malgré sa défaite, tout en manquant de l'asphyxier. Mais le pire, c'était qu'il avait tout de même ressentit du plaisir ! Il voyait encore le sourire narquois et les yeux déterminés du Français lorsqu'il avait craqué, ne pouvant plus retenir ses cris de jouissance et ne contrôlant plus son corps, qui ondulait sous son partenaire. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi humilié !

Si Francis voulait jouer à ce jeu-là avec lui, il allait perdre, tout comme il avait perdu la guerre !

Déterminé, il sortit de la bibliothèque, et se dirigea d'un pas vif vers sa chambre. Il heurta avec force quelqu'un. L'impact faillit les faire tomber tout les deux. Arthur se préparait déjà à rouspéter, mais il se raidit en voyant qu'il s'agissait de son époux, ce dernier s'était figé également. Un silence gêné s'installa, aucun des deux ne savait quoi dire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda Arthur après s'être repris. « J'espère pour toi que tu n'essayais pas de t'échapper ! »

- C'est gentil de t'inquiéter, **chéri**… » répondit son interlocuteur avec un cynisme qui ressemblait étrangement au sien. « Mais tu sais bien toi-même que je n'y songe pas une seconde. Je te l'ai bien dit hier, non ? »

- Humpf ! Oui, bien sûr ! Et puis, ça doit être difficile de bouger avec ta nouvelle ceinture, je me trompe ? » répliqua le plus jeune avec un sourire mauvais.

- Moins difficile que pour toi, certainement ! » ria le deuxième blond.

L'interpelé fut piqué au vif, il allait lui faire regretter ses paroles quand le blond aux yeux bleus le dépassa et lui colla une bonne tape sur le derrière en ajoutant :

« Et puis, ce n'est pas ta jolie ceinture qui te protègera de la fessée que tu mérites ! »

Arthur se raidit et rougit, avant de se retourner, furieux.

« Espèce de… ! »

Francis avait déjà filé, il s'élança aussitôt à sa poursuite en hurlant tout les noms d'oiseau qu'il connaissait.

Bien que sa relation avec la France reste tumultueuse, l'Empire Britannique se préparait à devenir l'un des plus grands empires depuis Rome.

* * *

**Bon, j'espère que ça ne paraît pas trop tiré par les cheveux et que vous avez passé un bon moment^^" !**

**Vos avis m'intéressent, donc reviews s'il-vous-plaît ?**


	3. Le temps de s'adapter partie 1

**J'ai enfin réussi à me reconnecter à internet 8D ! Voici donc le 2e chapitre^^, introduisant Pays de Galles (Mervin) et Irlande (Kieran). Cela se passe à peu près 10 ans après la fin du 1er chapitre.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

« Francis, tu es là ? » demanda un jeune homme qui ressemblait beaucoup à Arthur, seul ses cheveux aubruns et ses yeux d'un vert plus foncé permettaient de les différencier.

Pays de Galles balaya la salle du regard et soupira de soulagement en voyant son ami assoupi sur le canapé. Il s'était inquiété pour lui après avoir entendu son petit frère le maudire tout en donnant un grand coup de pied dans son bureau. La nation s'approcha du Français et le secoua gentiment, celui-ci ouvrit les yeux quelques secondes plus tard et sourit en le reconnaissant.

- Bonjour, Mervin ! » dit-il d'un ton enjoué. « Ça faisait un moment que je ne t'avais pas vu. Comment vas-tu ? »

- Bien, merci. » répondit le Gallois avec un gentil sourire, qu'il réservait à ses proches. « Et toi, comment te portes-tu depuis la dernière fois ? Il ne t'est rien arrivé de grave ? »

Francis savait que son ami faisait allusion à la situation de son peuple. Même s'il s'était résigné, beaucoup de Français rechignaient à apprendre à parler Anglais et cherchaient à embêter par tous les moyens possibles de nuire à leur envahisseur (à l'image de leur nation). Cela avait mené à des répressions, évidemment. Son corps en avait souffert, et il avait dû garder le lit pendant deux jours, quelques mois plus tôt. Son « mari » l'avait veillé et lui avait demandé pardon de façon implicite au cours de son rétablissement. Encore aujourd'hui, il essayait de faire en sorte que le peuple de son époux cesse de se sentir oppressé, et cela lui faisait plaisir malgré tout.

- Je vais beaucoup mieux. » assura le blond. « D'ailleurs, comment vont tes autres frères ? J'ai appris que Kieran avait fini par capituler… »

- On fait aller. » finit par répondre Mervin après un court silence. « Il digère assez mal le fait que lui, l'aîné, ait plié face au petit dernier de la famille… mais ça lui passera, tout comme à Logan. » il fit une pause et ajouta en riant : « Ils boudent à qui mieux mieux, mais cette alliance les arrange bien au final, c'est ça ce qui les contrarient le plus sans doute ! »

Les deux rirent un instant. Francis ne put s'empêcher d'admirer la sérénité de son cadet. De ce qu'il avait entendu dire par son père, Rome, il devait avoir beaucoup pris du côté de sa mère, Britannia, qui était d'un calme et d'une sagesse exemplaire, apparemment. Mervin avait toujours été le plus calme de la fraternité, son tempérament avait fait de lui le plus proche d'Arthur et des créatures magiques qu'ils étaient capables de voir. Même s'il n'avait pas apprécié que le peuple de ce dernier vienne l'envahir lorsqu'ils étaient encore jeunes, il ne l'avait jamais persécuté contrairement à ses aînés, se contentant de rester distant. Bien qu'aujourd'hui sa relation avec son petit frère reste assez tendue, ils pouvaient discuter sans que cela finisse en combat de gladiateur.

- Au fait, je peux savoir pourquoi ton 'cher et tendre' avait l'air furieux après toi, au point de te consigner ici et de continuer à s'énerver tout seul comme un imbécile ? » demanda subitement le Gallois.

- Aaah, ça ! » ricana le pays aux yeux bleus. « Et bien, tout à l'heure, il m'avait fait venir dans son bureau. Je croyais qu'il allait me demander de l'aide, me donner enfin quelque chose à faire… mais non. Il m'a laissé planter comme un idiot, m'obligeant à le regarder travailler sans rien m'adresser la parole pendant près de deux heures! Alors pour me venger, j'ai attendu qu'il ait fini de classer une pile de document de je ne sais quoi, et quand il est passé devant moi, je lui ai fait un croche pied… il s'est étalé de tout son long, et ses documents étaient bien foutus en l'air ! » annonça-t-il d'un ton triomphant avant de se remettre à rire.

Son ami le regarda un moment sans rien dire, les yeux légèrement plissés.

- Oui, je sais, c'est très gamin ! » s'agaça le Français. « Mais ça fait du bien ! »

- Je n'ai rien dit ! » se défendit Mervin.

- Ton regard parle à ta place. » fit-il remarquer, faisant rougir son interlocuteur d'embarras.

- E… excuse-moi. Mais à vrai dire, je croyais que ça s'était un peu arrangé entre vous, et si tu agis comme ça, tu vas en subir les conséquences.

- Bof, il ne peut rien faire de pire que ce qu'il m'a déjà fait… j'ai fini par m'habituer.

Le Gallois s'éclaircit la gorge, gêné par la tournure de la conversation. Il savait bien ce que Francis vivait au moins un soir sur deux, voire tous les soirs, depuis qu'il était devenu une province de l'Empire Britannique.

- Je pensais plutôt à ce qu'il ferait à ton peuple ou à toi en tant que « territoire ». On ne sait jamais avec lui…

- S'il faisait ça, il passerait pour un tyran aux yeux de mon peuple, ce qu'il cherche à éviter depuis l'autre fois, et un gamin colérique aux miens. Or, je doute qu'il veuille me donner une autre occasion de le critiquer.

Face à ces arguments, Mervin dut abdiquer. Il espéra tout de même que Francis ne pousse pas le bouchon trop loin et que son frère ne ferait rien d'irrémédiable.

* * *

Lorsque le nouvel empire entra dans sa chambre, une bougie à la main, son époux dormait déjà. Arthur savait toujours si ce dernier faisait semblant, il fut tenté de le réveiller à grandes eaux glacées pour lui faire payer le coup du croche-pied, mais il était trop fatigué et n'aurait ni la force, ni la volonté de lutter face à Francis déchaîné (au sens propre comme au figuré). Il poussa un léger soupir et se déshabilla, passa rapidement sa chemise de nuit avant de s'allonger aux côtés de son ancien adversaire. Il sourit et souffla un « bonne nuit » à la petite fée du feu qui l'avait suivit jusque là avant d'éteindre la bougie.  
Le pays insulaire hésita à se serrer contre celui avec qui il partageait son lit. Bien que cela lui en coûte de l'admettre, il aimait beaucoup les soirs ou le Français lui ouvrait ses bras, l'invitant à s'y réfugier après une longue journée de travail. C'était devenu une sorte de rituel, les soirs ou l'Anglais décidait de laisser la ceinture de chasteté de son mari là ou elle était, ils se contentaient d'une simple étreinte. C'était d'une certaine manière leur façon de s'excuser pour les mauvais tours joués l'un à l'autre au cours de la journée, et de montrer l'affection qu'ils se portaient malgré leur situation. Arthur céda et prit doucement son conjoint dans ses bras, nichant sa tête dans son cou. Il sourit en sentant les bras de l'autre blond se refermer lentement sur lui, cela lui rappelait tant de choses…

Francis avait toujours eu une place spéciale dans son cœur, il avait été un des premiers à le traiter gentiment et à lui donner un amour désintéressé. Les moments passés avec lui à cette époque faisaient partie des meilleurs souvenirs de sa longue vie. Aujourd'hui, il regrettait un peu le fait que le jeune homme ne lui montre plus autant d'affection, mais en même temps… A sa place, il n'aurait pas aimé non plus d'être à nouveau sous la coupe d'une autre nation. Néanmoins, il espérait vraiment que son époux réaliserait bientôt que cette union était la meilleure chose qu'il pouvait arriver à leur peuple respectif, et que faire partie de l'Empire qu'il allait sans doute devenir deviendra le comble de l'honneur.

Il sursauta légèrement en sentant des lèvres embrasser doucement son front avant d'être serré plus fortement contre le blond aux yeux bleus. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage et il s'endormit peu après.

* * *

**Quelques semaines plus tard…**

Francis lisait assis dans un coin de la bibliothèque, mais il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur sa lecture. Il se sentait mal depuis quelques temps, il savait que son peuple allait mal, mais il ignorait pourquoi. Le Britannique ne le laissait presque pas sortir, quand il le pouvait, il était surveillé de près. Mais le pire était qu'il ne savait quasiment rien de ce qu'il se passait en dehors des murs de la demeure qui était à la fois sa prison et son « foyer ». Il n'était retourné chez lui depuis la fin de la guerre, n'avait eu aucune nouvelle d'Antonio depuis au moins 5 mois, ignorait ce que devenaient les deux petits Italies : Feliciano et Lovino… Il n'avait droit qu'à des échos, était parmi les derniers au courant, voire le dernier. Bien qu'il n'ait jamais perdu son affection pour Arthur, beaucoup de choses dans son attitudes envers lui l'empêchaient de se plier complètement et de se montrer constamment docile…

Il referma le livre qu'il tenait et le rangea. Il réfléchit un moment, se demandant s'il devait voir son tendre rival pour lui demander s'il était arrivé quelque chose en France dernièrement, ou lui dire de but en blanc ce qu'il ressentait. Peut-être que l'Anglais n'y était pour rien et qu'il valait mieux le prévenir qu'une partie de son désormais peuple n'allait pas très bien, on ne savait jamais. Prenant une grande inspiration, il se leva dans l'intention de sortir. Il n'eut même pas le temps de saisir la poignée que la porte s'ouvrit, il tomba alors nez à nez avec Irlande.

Irlande était l'aîné de la famille d'Outre-manche. Il était très grand, assez imposant comparé à ses frères, avait les cheveux roux vifs (comme Ecosse), des yeux bruns foncés surmontés d'épais sourcils (comme toute la famille) et ses joues étaient parsemées de quelques tâches de rousseur. Il était assez rustre, parfois violent, dans ses manières, mais il pouvait être un joyeux luron quand il le voulait, et c'était quelqu'un qu'il valait mieux avoir pour allié. Il tenait plus du côté celtique de son père que de sa mère, son nom pouvait signifier « combattant » après tout.

- Tiens, bonjour Kieran. » le salua-t-il en forçant un sourire, pas qu'il soit mécontent de le voir, mais il n'était vraiment pas en état de discuter.

-Hé, Francis. T'es tout pâle… » répondit le roux. « Enfin, j'comprends, vu c'qui s'trame chez toi. »

- Pardon ? » s'exclama Francis en se tendant brusquement.

- Ben ouais, avec c't'monument qu'va être construit à Rouen, tu sais. » expliqua l'Irlandais en lui tendant un croquis.

Le blond lui arracha des mains, surprenant son ami, et devint blanc comme un linge en le regardant.

- Euh, j'ai mis les pieds dans l'plat, c'est ça ? » dit Kieran avec un sourire nerveux tout en se frottant l'arrière de la tête. « D'solé, j'croyais qu't'étais au courant… »

- Arthur a donné sa permission pour que cette… **CETTE CHOSE** soit érigée ? » coupa l'autre d'une voix à la fois tremblante et tranchante, les mains crispées sur le document.

- Bin, j'suis pas sûr, d'toute façon, ton peuple a pas l'air plus enchanté qu'toi alors il va p't'être demander à c'qu'on arrête sa construction… Mais comme c'est son roi qui…

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que son interlocuteur s'était changé en courant d'air.

« Moi et ma grande gueule ! » murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Le combattant se fichait bien que son plus jeune frère se prenne un pain dans la figure, mais il appréciait beaucoup Francis, et il n'avait pas voulu le blesser. Or, il venait de toucher un point encore très sensible. Il se hâta à la suite de son ami en espérant qu'il ne ferait pas de trop gros dégâts, ils risquaient tous gros sur ce coup.

Le Français ne s'était pas senti aussi en colère depuis sa « nuit de noces ». Il avait l'impression de ne plus voir que du rouge, littéralement. D'un pas rapide et rageur, la feuille honnie toujours en main, il se précipita vers le bureau d'Arthur et l'ouvrit à grand coup de pied. Son époux était seul, du moins de ce qu'il voyait lui, et le regardait les yeux ronds, une main posée sur son cœur comme pour l'empêcher de sortir de sa poitrine. Cela l'aurait fait rire dans d'autres circonstances, mais pas là. Il s'approcha en le regardant droit dans les yeux et lui mit le croquis sous les yeux en sifflant :

« Explique-toi…! »

* * *

Arthur s'ennuyait un peu, il était fatigué de toute cette paperasse. Une petite main lui tira une mèche de cheveux, recherchant son attention. Ses compagnons préférés, une petite fée bleue et une sorte de lapin vert ailé, l'avaient rejoint après une longue semaine d'absence. Il caressa affectueusement la tête du petit animal magique et invita la fée, qu'il avait baptisée Evelynn, à s'installer dans le creux de son autre main. Ses amis venaient de lui demander comment il allait quand la porte s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas, les faisant tous sursauter. Par réflexe, l'Anglais serra ses compagnons apeurés contre sa poitrine, essayant de les rassurer mais aussi pour calmer les battements de son propre cœur.

Il fut surpris de voir qu'il s'agissait de son époux, il s'était plutôt attendu à voir Irlande (avec une telle entrée). Il fut pétrifié en voyant le regard glacial de l'autre blond, qu'est-ce qui lui prenait, tout à coup ? Ce dernier s'avança en le fixant de ses yeux assombris de colère et… de haine ? Sa vue fut soudainement voilée par une feuille dont il n'arrivait pas à distinguer le contenu, étant trop proche de ses yeux.

« Explique-toi…! » siffla le Français.

Agacé, il recula en fronçant les sourcils et saisit la feuille.

« Are you mad, or something? What's all that mess ab... »

Sa voix mourut dans sa gorge en reconnaissant le dessin. Son roi avait absolument tenu à ériger un monument en l'honneur de la victoire de l'Angleterre à Rouen. Arthur n'avait pas refusé, il était toujours très fier de sa victoire après tout. Seulement, la construction avait commencé sans même qu'il ne sache à quoi il allait ressembler. Plusieurs croquis lui avait été envoyé, et même s'il avait fait part à son régent qu'il désapprouvait une telle représentation, cela ne l'avait pas stoppé. Il avait espéré que Francis n'en saurait rien avant un bon bout de temps et il avait fini par oublier, trop occupé par ses conquêtes et explorations en préparation.

Le monument représentait le roi d'Angleterre, debout et triomphant, une épée dans la main droite et une torche dans l'autre, piétinant feu Charles VII, Jeanne d'Arc à sa gauche, les flammes commençant à embraser ses jambes.

Le Britannique n'arrivait pas à retrouver sa voix, il ne s'attendait pas à une telle tournure des choses. Et quand bien même, il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il releva les yeux sur son conjoint et se tendit encore plus. Les yeux de se dernier étaient remplis de larmes, les poings serrés, il tremblait et se mordait la lèvre inférieure, la colère toujours présente dans son regard et sa posture.

- Tu trouves ça amusant ? » dit-il d'une voix tremblante. « Tu savoures bien ta victoire, j'espère ! Et ce que mon peuple ressentirait, tu y as pensé ? Et à moi ? Je croyais que tu… essayais de… te montrer courtois ! » quelques larmes roulèrent sur ses joues.

- Francis, je te promets que je n'y suis pour rien ! J'ai essayé de dissuader mon roi de…

- MENTEUR ! » cria l'interpelé. « Si tu avais vraiment voulu, tu aurais fait arrêter la construction de cette ignominie depuis longtemps ! As-tu oublié que nous ressentons la souffrance de nos peuples jusque dans notre chair ? Depuis le temps que je le ressens… »

- Et toi, tu oublies que nous devons allégeance à nos souverains comme le font nos peuples ! » s'énerva le blond hirsute. « Enfin, ce n'est pas comme si tu pouvais encore le comprendre ! »

Arthur regretta ses paroles immédiatement après les avoir prononcées. Francis s'était littéralement pétrifié, et le regardait avec de grands yeux, des larmes coulant telles des cascades le long de ses joues. Il semblait avoir du mal à respirer.

« F… Francis, I'm… »

Il reçu un coup de poing magistral dans la mâchoire. Le Français y avait mit tant de force qu'il tomba en arrière, basculant par-dessus sa chaise.

« ARTHUR, JE TE HAIS ! CREVE ! DISPARAIS ! J'AIMERAIS NE JAMAIS T'AVOIR RENCONTRE ! DISPARAIIIIS ! »

Chaque mot que la nation aux yeux bleus hurlait transperçait le cœur de l'Anglais. Lorsqu'il réussit à se relever, Evelynn lui criait affolée que son époux était parti en courant. Il voulut se lancer à sa poursuite, mais un objet brillant sur le sol capta son attention. Doucement, il le prit et sentit son cœur se serrer horriblement dans sa poitrine.

C'était l'alliance de Francis.

* * *

**J'espère qu ça vous a plu !**

**Je remercie _Dragonna_ pour sa permission de m'inspirer de son head-canon pour les frères d'Arthur^^.**

**Reviews ?**


	4. Le temps de s'adapter partie 2

**Non, vous ne rêvez pas, voici le 3e chapitre =D ! J'espère que vous aimerez !**

**Mercià tous ceux qui ont laissé une review^^!**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Francis s'était effondré en larmes sur son lit, étouffant ses pleurs ainsi que ses cris de rage et de désespoir dans les draps. Il ne savait pas trop comment il s'était retrouvé dans cette chambre, il avait couru sans réfléchir. Sans doute s'était-il rappelé inconsciemment que cela ne servait à rien d'essayer de s'enfuir, les gardes l'auraient rattrapé et il aurait passé un sale quart d'heure. Enfin, pire que ce qu'il allait passer dans peu de temps, sans doute. Le Britannique n'avait sûrement pas apprécié ce qu'il lui avait dit, et encore moins le coup de poing qu'il lui avait donné. Il releva lentement la tête en entendant des coups frappés à la porte.

_« Ah oui, c'est vrai… J'ai verrouillé la porte. »_ se souvint-il.

La nation ne répondit pas, s'allongea sur le lit et ferma les yeux. La personne de l'autre côté insista, mais il n'avait aucune envie de parler.

« Francis, c'est Mervin. » entendit-il, mais cela ne le fit pas plus réagir qu'avant. « Arthur et Kieran sont en train de se chamailler, et vu comme c'est parti, nous serons tranquilles pour un bon moment… ouvre- moi, s'il-te-plaît. » toujours rien, il se sentait si… fatigué. « Je sais que c'est dur et que tu es sous le choc, mais sois raisonnable ! Tu ne pourras pas rester enfermé indéfiniment. »

Les yeux du Français se remplirent à nouveau de larmes. Rester enfermé… ? Mais c'était ce qu'il était depuis 10 ans, aujourd'hui ! Et même si ce n'était rien pour les nations, le temps semblait avoir ralenti, comme pour le narguer. Quant à être raisonnable… Il ne l'était pas assez pour être docile et laisser les choses se faire d'elles-mêmes, il n'était pas assez fort pour chasser ceux qui l'avait envahit, et n'était pas assez brave pour fuir et tenter une rébellion contre Angleterre. C'était rageant ! Il ne put retenir son chagrin et éclata une nouvelle fois en sanglots, serrant contre lui un oreiller.

Pays de Galles soupira et reposa son front contre le bois de la porte en entendant son ami pleurer sans qu'il puisse faire quoique ce soit. Peut-être devait-il attendre encore un peu et aller vérifier que ses frères ne s'entretuaient pas.

« Si tu as besoin de compagnie, je serais toujours là pour toi. » ajouta-t-il avant de partir, le cœur lourd.

* * *

- Puisque je te dis que ce n'est pas ma faute ! » s'énerva une nouvelle fois Arthur. « Il faut te le dire en quelle langue pour que ton cerveau le comprenne ? »

- P't-être pas pour la représentation, mais comment t'as pu croire ne serait-ce qu'une seconde que tu pourrais lui cacher ça ? » répondit Kieran, rouge de colère. « Et pis faut vraiment avoir une cervelle de moineau pour l'avoir oublié ! 'S'agit d'ton mari quand même ! »

- Je suis débordé, contrairement à certains ! » se défendit le blond.

- Ben voyons, ça prouve bien quelles sont tes priorités, pauv'tâche!

- Salaud !

- C'est pas bientôt fini ces enfantillages ? » intervint Mervin, fatigué de leur dispute qui tournait en rond. Heureusement que Logan n'était pas là, cela aurait été pire ! « Franchement, pour le coup vous ne valez pas mieux l'un que l'autre ! Et plutôt que d'essayer de vous arracher mutuellement la tête, vous feriez mieux de vous inquiéter pour Francis ! »

Les deux baissèrent la tête, honteux. Irlande se sentait responsable de ce qui venait d'arriver, il n'avait pas réussit à rattraper le pays en question, ni à le retenir quand il était repassé devant lui en pleurant à chaudes larmes. Il se sentait impuissant et stupide. Arthur, lui, avait l'impression que son cœur allait être réduit en bouillie tant ce dernier était serré. Son poing se resserra sur l'alliance que son époux avait jetée quelques instants plus tôt. Il n'avait eu ni le courage de lui courir après, ni le temps parce que son frère aîné lui avait bondit dessus quelques minutes après l'incident.

« Arthur… » commença calmement le Gallois. « Pourquoi ton roi a-t-il choisit une telle représentation ? Est-il conscient que c'est une provocation ? Tu lui en as parlé, non ? »

L'interpelé ne répondit pas tout de suite, submergé par le souvenir du jour en question.

* * *

_**2 semaines et demi plus tôt**_

_- Votre Altesse ! » s'exclama la nation. « Je désapprouve ceci, le peuple Français se soulèvera en voyant une telle représentation, c'est une véritable provocation ! »_

_- Justement. » répondit le souverain, très calme. « Ils ne doivent jamais oublier que, quoiqu'ils fassent, ils ne réussiront pas à se défaire de notre emprise. »_

_- Pardon ? Mais montrer Jeanne… c'est comme jeter de la poudre sur le feu ! » objecta Arthur. « Leur défaite est encore trop récente, ne croyez-vous pas qu'il faudrait attendre encore, ou au moins enlever Jeanne du monument… ? » le régent le regarda froidement._

_- Non. Les Français doivent savoir une bonne fois pour toute quelle est leur place, et Jeanne d'Arc en est la preuve : elle a beau avoir combattu avec bravoure pour ce en quoi elle croyait, nous avons tout de même fini par la faire… disparaître. » le pays insulaire déglutit, jamais il n'avait voulu la tuer, et surtout pas sur un bûcher. « Cette statue doit être le symbole de notre victoire écrasante, malgré les difficultés que nous avons rencontrées, et pour que cela soit encore plus frappant, nous avons besoin de présenter leurs icônes de cette manière. S'ils veulent être bien traités, qu'ils nous prouvent qu'ils le méritent ! »_

_Arthur ne trouva rien à répliquer, et de toute évidence, l'autre ne l'écouterait pas. Il se contenta de baisser les yeux et de souffler._

_« Comme il vous plaira, votre Majesté… »_

* * *

- Quoi ? C'est une provocation volontaire ! » s'écria l'aîné de la famille. « Mais il est complètement barge, ton roi ! » cette remarque lui valut un regard noir.

- Il veut faire disparaître tous les mouvements du peuple Français depuis quelques temps. Alors autant créer une vague pour mieux la repousser d'un coup… afin de calmer définitivement leurs ardeurs. » répondit l'Anglais en soupirant.

- C'est une méthode assez risquée. » fit remarquer Mervin. « Je comprends pourquoi tu n'as pas réussit à le convaincre, mais ça n'excuse pas le fait que tu l'ais caché à Francis. Il aurait mieux valu lui dire tout de suite la vérité. »

- Il l'aurait tout aussi mal pris ! » répliqua le plus jeune.

- Sans doute, mais le garder enfermer sans nouvelles du monde extérieur n'est pas la meilleure solution non plus. Il n'y a rien de pire que de savoir que l'on est toujours le dernier au courant et que l'on nous fait des cachotteries. » expliqua Pays de Galles.

- Surtout quand on ressent naturellement que que'qu'chose va pas ! » ajouta Irlande.

Arthur se laissa tomber sur sa chaise et se prit le visage dans ses mains. Il sentait qu'une migraine le guettait.

* * *

Francis s'était un peu calmé, du moins, il avait cessé de pleurer. Lentement, il se redressa en position assise. Il se sentait toujours aussi mal, il avait du mal à respirer...

« De l'air… j'étouffe…! De l'air ! » se murmura-t-il en descendant du lit.

Un peu chancelant, il se dirigea vers la fenêtre et l'ouvrit, appréciant la brise qui souffla sur son visage. S'appuyant sur la rambarde, il regarda sans vraiment voir l'horizon, le vent dans les cheveux. Son territoire lui manquait horriblement, il était prêt à donner ou faire n'importe quoi pour y retourner ne serait-ce que quelques secondes, ou pour que tout s'arrête définitivement... Son regard se posa alors vers le bas, il était au deuxième étage, et il n'y avait rien en dessous de sa fenêtre.

_« Et si… non, c'est stupide, je ne suis pas humain, je n'en mourrais pas même si mon cou se brisait... Et où me cacher si je devais fuir maintenant…? »_ pensa-t-il amèrement.

Il ferma les yeux et, sans savoir pourquoi, il repensa à sa mère, Gaule. Avait-elle ressentit la même chose lorsqu'elle avait perdu contre Rome, avant de disparaître ? S'était-elle sentit soulagée de disparaître plutôt que de continuer à vivre sous l'influence romaine, ou avait-elle été triste de le laisser entre les mains de celui qui fut un temps son amant ? En y réfléchissant, si lui ou Arthur avait été une femme et qu'ils avaient eu un enfant, est-ce que cela aurait arrangé un peu les choses ? Tant de questions… et il voulait des réponses.

_« De grâce… que quelqu'un m'aide… ! »_ s'écria-t-il intérieurement.

Soudain, l'image d'une forêt lui vint à l'esprit et une main lui caressa la joue. Il rouvrit les yeux brusquement et sursauta. Devant lui, flottant dans le vide, se tenait une femme. Enfin, cela ressemblait à une femme : sa peau était verte et brillait sous le soleil, ses membres étaient longs et ne semblaient pas avoir d'extrémités, ses longs cheveux semblaient être des feuilles... En fait, elle semblait un peu transparente en l'observant bien. Elle le regardait de ses grands yeux brillants, couleur émeraude comme ceux d'Arthur, et avait un doux sourire sur les lèvres. Elle était très belle… et lui semblait étrangement familière.

« Cela fait si longtemps… » dit-elle d'une voix douce et profonde, résonnant dans ses oreilles comme un petit bruissement. « Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu m'appellerais ainsi d'aussi loin… tu m'as tellement manqué, mon petit oiseau ! »

La mystérieuse créature le prit dans ses longs bras, et Francis se sentit encore plus confus. Qui était-elle ? La connaissait-il ? Mais d'où, quand, comment ? Il ne se souvenait pas avoir rencontré une femme pareille ! Et pourquoi l'appelait-elle « mon petit oiseau » ? Cela lui faisait étrangement penser au fait qu'il surnommait Arthur « mon petit lapin » quand ils étaient enfant (aujourd'hui encore, mais plus dans le but de le faire enrager), et leurs yeux... ils se ressemblaient tant ! Etait-ce pour cela qu'il avait toujours adoré les yeux de son époux ?

Elle se détacha de lui, le regard un peu triste.

- Tu ne te souviens pas de moi, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-elle, l'air un peu déçue.

- Je… non, désolé. » s'excusa-t-il, un peu bouleversé. Il crut voir des larmes briller dans les yeux de la créature. « Mais, j'ai l'impression de vous avoir déjà rencontré… ! » ajouta-t-il, voulant la rassurer.

- Ne t'excuse pas, ce n'est pas de ta faute. » lui souffla-t-elle, une larme coula de son œil gauche. « Ils t'ont vraiment fait mal, comme tu as dû souffrir ! »

Francis se demanda si elle parlait d'Angleterre ou d'autres personnes, et il fut en même temps subjugué par la larme qui s'était échappée de l'œil émeraude. Elle brillait comme du cristal, et dégageait une aura argentée… Lorsqu'elle tomba au sol, il lui sembla voir une plante, non, une fleur pousser, mais il ne pouvait pas bien voir de là où il était.

« Viens… » dit-elle en lui ouvrant les bras une nouvelle fois.

Il hésita un instant mais finit par se blottir contre elle. Quelle était cette étrange sensation ? Il se sentait plus serein, tout à coup… La femme se détacha légèrement de lui, et l'embrassa doucement d'abord sur le front, sur son œil gauche, puis sur son œil droit. Le blond allait lui demander qui elle était quand il se rendit compte qu'il flottait également. Il eut une exclamation de surprise et se sentit tomber avant d'être à nouveau rattrapé.

« Tu te souviendras quand le temps de ta _**renaissance**_ arrivera. » annonça mystérieusement la créature, et ce fut le noir complet. Il crut cependant l'entendre ajouter « A très bientôt, ... » il ne comprit pas la fin.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il était allongé sur son lit, et la fenêtre était fermée.

_« J'ai rêvé… ? »_ se demanda-t-il.

Il regarda autour de lui sans bouger. S'il avait vraiment rêvé, ça lui avait semblé bel et bien réel !

_« Me souvenir… de quoi ? Ma 'renaissance' ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire… ? »_

Le Français eut un doute, lorsque cette… femme avait versé une larme, quelque chose avait ensuite poussé en bas. Si ce n'était pas un rêve, il devait y avoir quelque chose ! Oubliant pourquoi il s'était enfermé à la base, il se précipita à la fenêtre, l'ouvrit, et se pencha en avant, espérant avoir le fin mot de l'histoire. Il semblait bien y avoir quelque chose… mais il ne voyait pas très bien. Posant son genou sur le bord et en se penchant un peu plus, il cru distinguer qu'une fleur se trouvait juste en-dessous, mais il n'était pas sûr. En voulant voir de plus près, il se pencha de plus en plus sans s'en rendre vraiment compte et un hurlement retentit derrière lui. Il sursauta aussitôt, ce qui lui faire perdre l'équilibre et commencer à basculer vers le bas.

« NOOOOOOOOO ! » entendit-il avant de sentir des bras l'agripper avec force et le ramener brutalement sur le sol de sa chambre. Tout en se remettant de son choc, il se tourna vers la personne qui l'avait rattrapé.

« …Arthur…? »

* * *

Cela faisait au moins 10 minutes que le blond aux yeux verts était planté devant la porte de sa chambre sans oser toquer, encore moins essayer d'entrer. Lorsque Mervin avait dit qu'il allait à nouveau tenter sa chance pour voir la nation qui était leur principal souci, il avait insisté pour y aller lui-même seul, espérant pouvoir discuter. Son frère lui avait fait un petit sourire et lui avait souhaité bonne chance tandis que leur aîné lui avait lancé « 'faudrait d'jà qu't'ait les tripes pour ! ». C'était vexant, mais vrai dans un certain sens : il se retrouvait souvent privé de ses moyens lorsqu'il s'agissait de Francis. Il était le seul capable de le faire rire, puis pleurer en l'espace d'une minute et inversement. Ses amis magiques revinrent soudainement, le sortant de sa transe.

« Tu veux qu'on entre pour voir s'il est calmé ? » demanda le lapin ailé.

Cela surpris Arthur, il souhaitait se débrouiller seul, mais il craignait de mal s'y prendre et de faire empirer la situation. Il se savait maladroit… Sa décision prise, il hocha la tête et ses deux compagnons traversèrent la porte. Ils revinrent très vite en lui affirmant que son époux semblait calme, il regardait le paysage par la fenêtre apparemment, et qu'ils avaient déverrouillé la porte. Il les remercia et enclencha silencieusement la poignée. Il passa discrètement la tête pour vérifier que son conjoint était vraiment calme, Evelynn et son deuxième compagnon derrière lui. Il semblait absorbé par le paysage. Il en profita pour se faufiler à l'intérieur. Mais il n'était pas plus avancé…

« Mais… il va se jeter dans le vide ! » s'écria soudainement Evelynn.

Un choc électrique traversa le corps d'Arthur en réalisant qu'elle avait peut-être raison et un cri lui échappa. Quand il vit Francis se laisser tomber, il traversa l'espace de la chambre en un éclair en hurlant :

« NOOOOOOOOO ! »

Il le rattrapa in extremis en passant ses bras autour de sa taille, ses mains crispées sur les vêtements que l'autre portait, et le tira en arrière de toutes ses forces. Ils se retrouvèrent tout les deux par terre, essayant de retrouver leur souffle.

« …Arthur…? » dit Francis d'une petite voix.

L'interpelé sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, son époux le haïssait-il au point d'essayer de se tuer, même si ce n'était pas aussi facile pour eux que pour les humains ? A choisir entre lui et la mort, il choisirait plutôt la mort ? Sans s'en rendre compte, il se jeta sur lui, passant ses bras autour de son cou.

« I'M SORRY ! I'M SO SORRY ! » cria-t-il, les larmes débordant de ses yeux. « I tried… I really did ! Please, please don't do that…! Don't leave me ! »

L'Anglais s'accrochait désespérément à l'autre, ne pouvant retenir ses larmes. Il avait eu si peur… et il continuait de craindre ce qui risquait d'arriver. Il se crispa un peu en sentant une main lui caresser l'arrière de la tête.

Francis avait été pris au dépourvu par la déclaration de l'autre nation, avait-il cru qu'il allait se jeter par la fenêtre ? Cela le fit légèrement sourire, alors il tenait vraiment à lui... Doucement, il caressa les cheveux de son conjoint et lui dit avec un petit rire :

- Mais à quoi pensais-tu, enfin ? Je ne suis quand même pas désespéré à ce point ! » il occulta bien sûr le fait qu'il y avait pensé à un moment donné.

- Et tu trouves ça drôle ? » répliqua Arthur en le regardant, les joues humides. « Tu voulais t'enfuir alors…? »

- Mais non. » répondit gentiment le Français en lui essuyant quelques larmes avec son pouce. « Il y avait quelque chose en bas, je me demandais ce que c'était et je me suis un peu trop penché, rien de plus. »

Le Britannique le regarda, sceptique, avant de s'accrocher à nouveau à lui, les doigts serrés sur sa poitrine cette fois.

« Francis, je suis sincèrement désolé pour ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure… » souffla-t-il. « Je te jure que j'ai vraiment essayé de convaincre Henri de ne pas… hé, tu m'écoutes ? »

Le concerné regardait ailleurs, les yeux ronds. Il avait suivit le début, mais quelque chose avait attiré son regard et le laissait à présent perplexe. Arthur se retourna, mais ne vit rien, à part ses deux amis qui flottaient dans les airs.

- FRANCIS ! » cria-t-il, énervé que son époux l'ignore alors qu'il était en train d'essayer de se réconcilier avec lui.

- C'est… c'est moi qui rêve encore ou… ? » articula le blond en pointant du doigt Evelynn.

- Tiens, tu nous vois maintenant ? » demanda-t-elle, étonnée.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Le Français se retrouva de l'autre côté de la pièce en deux secondes, son cri transperçant les tympans d'Arthur.

* * *

**Et une surprise de plus ;D ! Je ne dirais rien sur le fait que Francis voit ou revoit soudainement les créatures magiques pour le moment ;) .**

**Logan (Ecosse) fera son come-back dans le prochain chapitre, et ensuite, Canada sera découvert^^ !**

**Reviews, please ?**


	5. Le temps de s'adapter partie 3

**WOUHOUUUU ! Je ne sais pas si c'est l'altitude ou ce que jemange, mais je carbure, là 8D ! Voici la dernière partie de "le temps de s'adapter" qui, à la base, ne devait former qu'un seul chapitre xD !**

**Merci encore à Dragonna, pour tes références historiques et l'idée des cicatrices dont je me suis inspirée^^.**

**Un grand MERCI à tous pour vos reviews, surtout ! Je suis toujours contente de les lire^^ !**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le couple était sous le choc. Francis, lui, parce que c'était la première fois (du moins aussi loin qu'il se souvienne) qu'il voyait les créatures magiques que la fraternité d'Outre-mer affirmait voir Arthur, lui, avait du mal à croire que son époux soit aussi soudainement capable de les voir, il était vrai que ses amis avaient toujours affirmé que ce dernier leur 'plaisait', mais il ne s'était jamais douté qu'une chose pareille arriverait un jour.

_« Mais comment ça se fait ? » _pensèrent-ils tout les deux.

Le Français se souvint alors que la mystérieuse « femme » avait embrassé son front et ses deux yeux.

_« Alors ce n'était pas un rêve ? Et elle m'aurait… comme 'ouvert les yeux' sur un monde qui m'était jusqu'alors inaccessible ? » _

Timidement, l'étrange lapin ailé s'approcha de lui, avant de se poser sur ses genoux en souriant (?) tout aussi timidement. Francis hésita un instant et finit par caresser du bout des doigts la fourrure du petit animal. Il était très doux, c'était très agréable, et la petite créature aimait être câlinée, apparemment.  
Arthur ne savait pas trop quoi penser, et ses réflexions furent interrompues par Evelynn qui tirait sur son col, l'incitant à rejoindre son mari. Il traîna un peu les pieds, mais il se dirigea tout de même aux côtés de l'autre blond et s'agenouilla auprès de lui.

Le blond aux yeux bleus releva les yeux sur celui aux yeux verts et s'apprêtait à esquisser un sourire quand une chose importante lui revint en mémoire : il était (censé être) fâché contre lui ! Mais avec ce qu'il venait de vivre et découvrir, sa rancune avait fondue comme de la neige sous un soleil d'été. Il était vraiment trop indulgent… A moins que cet autre esprit y soit pour quelque chose, une fois de plus.

_« Bon… juste pour la forme ! »_ se dit-il avec détermination.

Francis détourna la tête vers le mur, croisant les bras et émettant un « humpf ! ». Une goutte de sueur géante coula le long de la tempe de l'Anglais, qui se demanda un instant s'il devait le prendre au sérieux ou rire. Cela amusa beaucoup les deux êtres surnaturels présents.

- Francis, tu es prêt à m'écouter maintenant ? » demanda la nation aux sourcils épais.

- Ça dépend de ce que tu veux dire. » répliqua l'autre nation, un peu sec.

- Au sujet de… du monument. Comme je voulais te le dire il y a un instant, j'ai vraiment essayé de convaincre Henri de ne pas le construire ainsi, mais il ne m'a pas écouté. Il l'a fait exprès pour provoquer ton peuple, pour mieux éliminer toutes les rébellions potentielles…

-… Autrement dit, si je comprends bien, ça ne te gênerais quand même pas qu'il y ait un monument symbolisant votre victoire, à **Rouen** qui plus est ? » nota le Français, à nouveau sérieux.

_**Touché…!**_

Les deux fées, sentant que leur place n'était pas dans la conversation choisirent de partir discrètement.

- Heu… et bien… _I_… j'admets que… non. » Arthur souhaitait être franc, mais ce n'était pas aussi facile qu'il l'avait cru.

-…ça a le mérite d'être honnête, pour cette fois. Et sinon, tu comptes me garder enfermé comme un bijou dans un écrin sans jamais rien me dire longtemps ? Trois, quatre, voire cinq siècles, ou plus ?

Le nouvel Empire décida que les sarcasmes n'allaient pas du tout à son époux, il voulait vraiment en finir au plus vite.

« Ce n'est pas si facile, tu sais. » dit-il. « Mais si pouvoir sortir plus souvent, ainsi que participer à certaines explorations te… te rend plus heureux, je peux m'arranger pour que cela soit possible. » le Français se retourna enfin et le regarda, mais son expression était indéchiffrable. « Je… je sais que je n'aurais pas dû te cacher une chose pareille, et que ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure était odieux… mais je regrette. Excuse-moi, s'il-te-plaît…! »

Francis ne dit rien pendant un moment, le laissant dans l'angoisse de l'attente. Il évita son regard quelques secondes, comme s'il réfléchissait avant de reporter une nouvelle fois son attention sur lui. Le Britannique avait l'impression qu'il cherchait à lire en lui, et cela le mettait mal à l'aise. Il finit par pousser un léger soupir avant de sourire doucement.

« Difficile de dire non face à des yeux pareils. » dit-il d'un ton très doux avant de lui tendre les bras.

Arthur se sentit libéré d'un énorme poids et se précipita contre la poitrine de son époux avant de l'embrasser fougueusement. Il était tellement soulagé qu'il ne râla pas quand Francis le souleva dans ses bras, sans rompre le baiser, pour ensuite l'allonger sur le lit et lui dévorer le cou. Il pouvait bien lui laisser un peu les commandes, **juste **pour cette fois.

* * *

- Bon ben, j'vais où y z'en sont… » dit Irlande d'un ton nonchalant en se dirigeant vers la chambre du couple.

- Kieran, attends ! » l'appela Pays de Galles. « Et si tu dérangeais ? »

- Oh, ça va ! J'vais pas rester trois heures non plus si je tombe mal ! Et pis j'en ai marre d'attendre sans rien faire !

Le plus jeune soupira, autant parler à un mur ! Mais lui aussi commençait à s'ennuyer, alors il prit la décision d'attendre un peu, des fois qu'on ait besoin de lui avant de retourner vaquer à ses occupations. Il sursauta en entendant résonner au loin **« get out, wanker ! »** suivit d'un bruit sourd. Il n'osa pas bouger, se demandant ce qui s'était passé. Son frère aîné revint quelques minutes plus tard, une grosse bosse sur le front, qu'il frottait d'une main en maugréant des injures irlandaises.

« Well, "_I told you so_" ! » chantonna Mervin, toujours ravi d'avoir raison.

Quelques heures plus tard, quand il décida d'y aller à son tour, il préféra d'abord coller son oreille contre la porte, au cas où… Des gémissements et cris plus ou moins étouffés lui confirmèrent qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de lui, et il retourna dans sa chambre l'esprit tranquille.

* * *

Francis se réveilla au beau milieu de la nuit, la chambre était éclairée par la lueur blafarde de la lune. Son regard se posa sur Arthur qui dormait paisiblement l'air bienheureux, cela le fit sourire. Il était également content d'avoir pu prendre les commandes lors de leurs ébats, pas que son époux soit mauvais, bien au contraire, mais jouer toujours le même rôle de l'époux docile' devenait lassant à la longue. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que l'Anglais écarte les cuisses de lui-même, étant donné que ce dernier lui avait crié haut et fort que leur nuit de noces serait « la première et dernière fois ». Cependant, le Français ne s'était pas montré brutal, cette fois-ci. Après tout, Arthur ne l'avait pas été au cours des dix années de vie communes, il le lui devait bien et il n'en avait eu aucune envie non plus. Il se sentait assez flatté de la confiance qui lui avait été accordée et espéra continuer sur cette voie, il le fallait, sinon il deviendrait fou. Serrant son amant un peu plus dans ses bras, il referma les yeux, toujours souriant.

_« Il est tellement adorable, quand il veut. »_ pensa-t-il avant de replonger dans les bras de Morphée.

Lorsque l'Anglais ouvrit les yeux à son tour, il s'était rendormi. Arthur rougit un peu en repensant à l'après-midi qu'ils avaient passé, mais il ne regrettait rien. Mise à part l'altercation avec Irlande (dommage pour la boîte qu'il lui avait lancé en pleine figure, d'ailleurs), ça avait été… magique. Une chose était sure, maintenant : son époux le comblait en tout point, qu'il soit le 'dominant' ou l'inverse. Il y a dix ans, il avait eu honte d'avoir « fait la femme », mais à ce moment, il se sentait parfaitement bien. Il n'avait quasiment pas ressentit la douleur dans le feu de l'action (c'était le cas de le dire) et son arrière train ne lui faisait pas aussi mal que la dernière fois. Il était heureux d'expérimenter toute les formes de passion dans les bras de cet homme pour mieux s'y sentir fondre par la suite… Francis avait toujours su lui faire perdre pied, de toute façon, et il devait bien admettre que s'il devenait comme certaines femmes mariées qu'il avait rencontrées, il en serait attristé. Il l'aimait comme il était, bien qu'il le fasse souvent tourner en bourrique.

_« Que… Est-ce que je viens de penser que __**je l'aimais**__ ? »_ s'écria-t-il intérieurement.

Plongé dans son débat intérieur, il ne remarqua pas tout de suite que celui qui occupait ses pensées s'était à moitié réveillé. Ce n'est qu'au moment où il fut gentiment retourné sur le dos, le regard plongé dans celui de l'autre, qu'il s'en rendit compte. Arthur se noya dans les yeux saphir de son époux, il les avait toujours trouvés magnifique. Francis lui caressa doucement le visage et l'embrassa tout en le serrant dans ses bras. Le pays insulaire se laissa faire et lui rendit son baiser avec ferveur.

« Je t'aime, mon petit lapin. » lui murmura-t-il au creux de l'oreille.

L'interpelé se figea quelques secondes, choqué par cet aveux. Il le regarda une nouvelle fois droit dans les yeux avant de l'attirer vers lui, réclamant un autre baiser.

« And I, you… »

Il n'était pas sûr de l'avoir dit à haute voix, mais il devait bien l'admettre lui aussi, au moins à lui-même… il l'aimait.

* * *

« Francis, tu es sûr que tu vas mieux ? » demanda Arthur en voyant les cicatrices dans le dos de celui-ci, redevenus vives, pendant qu'ils se rhabillaient.

Chaque nation avait ses propres cicatrices, symboles de la souffrance de leur peuple ou d'un changement sur le territoire. Elles devenaient invisibles dès que cela s'arrangeait, avec le temps également. Cependant, si le peuple souffrait de la même façon ou que la nation en tant que « personne » allait mal, ces marques réapparaissaient aussitôt, et plus elles étaient vives, plus la situation était grave.  
Dans le cas présent, le dos du Français était rayé de deux longues lignes, séparant cette partie du corps en trois parties plus ou moins égales. Le Britannique n'était pas sûr d'où elles venaient, son époux lui avait dit que dans son enfance, il avait été divisé en trois sous le règne de 3 souverains différents, et que ces cicatrices étaient la marque de cette séparation. Il avait un jour demandé à son époux s'il n'avait pas eu une espèce de triple personnalité à cette époque… ça l'avait beaucoup fait rire, à sa grande honte.

- Difficile à dire. » finit par répondre le blond. « Comparé à hier, je dirais oui, mais je ne me porte pas comme un charme non plus. »

-… Comment te sens-tu, exactement ? » demanda l'Anglais en l'enlaçant par derrière, reposant sa tête sur l'épaule gauche de son compagnon.

- Bizarre, vraiment. Mon peuple est divisé entre ceux qui sont furieux, ceux qui préfèrent ne rien dire et raser les murs et ceux qui sont entre les deux… comme moi. C'est une sensation très étrange.

Arthur resserra ses bras autour de lui, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Son conjoint se laissa aller un moment, avant de lui faire lâcher prise. Il l'embrassa et lui demanda :

« J'aimerais sortir prendre l'air, tu m'accompagnes ? »

Le blond aux cheveux ébouriffés sourit timidement et hocha la tête. Lui aussi avait besoin d'un bol d'air frais après toutes ces émotions. Tout à coup, en mettant machinalement sa main dans sa poche, il se rendit compte qu'il avait faillit oublier le plus important.

- Hum, Francis… ?

- Oui ?

Arthur lui montra l'alliance qu'il avait précieusement gardée. Son époux sembla un peu surpris, il n'avait pas dû y penser non plus, il l'avait jeté sous le coup de la colère après tout. Il baissa un instant la tête, puis lui tendit sa main gauche, lui permettant de la lui passer au doigt. Francis avait toujours l'impression d'être enchaîné, d'une certaine manière, mais il se dit qu'avec le temps… « Qui vivra verra » comme disait le dicton. Il tendit le bras à son râleur préféré qui accepta de le prendre en rougissant.

Ils firent un tour dans le jardin derrière la demeure, en silence. Francis s'arrêta un instant en regardant un par terre de fleurs. Il devait aller voir, il voulait être sûr… Il prit la main de son amant et l'entraîna là où il voulait, surprenant son cadet. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'endroit voulu, leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent.

Une grande fleur blanche, ressemblant à s'y méprendre à un lys, se tenait là, alors que la terre où elle avait poussé n'était pas fertile.

* * *

**Cinq jours plus tard…**

Le couple franco-britannique déjeunait en compagnie d'Irlande et Pays de Galles. C'était Francis qui avait préparé le repas, alors tous mangeaient de bon appétit et les plats se vidaient à vive allure, au grand plaisir de ce dernier. Il se sentait mieux, il ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé chez lui, car personne n'avait eu de nouvelles pour le moment, mais au moins son peuple semblait s'être calmé. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et attendit qu'on lui dise d'entrer pour le faire. C'était un domestique. Il allait dire quelque chose lorsqu'une tornade rousse déboula et se jeta sur le Français.

- FRANCIS ! Je suis tellement content de te revoir !

- _Sir Scotland_ vient d'arriver… » annonça le domestique par-dessus les cris de la nation en question, assez mécontent qu'on ne lui laisse pas faire son travail correctement. « Ainsi qu'une lettre à votre attention. » ajouta-t-il en tendant à Arthur la dite lettre.

- L… Logan ? » articula-t-il difficilement à cause du « _bear hug_ » que l'Ecossais lui donnait.

- Et nous, on compte pour du beurre ? » se vexa Kieran.

- Bonjour quand même, grand frère… » dit Mervin d'un ton blasé.

- Tu vas bien ? Mon abruti de frère ne t'a pas fait trop souffrir ? » s'empressa d'ajouter le deuxième roux en ignorant ses frères ainsi que le 'Hey !' indigné du petit dernier. « J'étais si inquiet pour toi quand j'ai vu cet horrible monument ! »

Un nuage noir sembla soudainement flotter au-dessus de la tête de Francis, le plus calme des frères se prit alors la tête entre ses mains, l'époux du concerné se frappa le front de la paume de sa main droite, tout deux traitant mentalement Ecosse de crétin en même temps tandis que l'aîné laissait un ricanement lui échappé. Comme quoi, il n'était pas le seul à faire des gaffes !

Logan était assez particulier, c'était quelqu'un sur qui on pouvait compter, mais il était totalement imprévisible. Il pouvait faire preuve d'un grand sang froid un instant et se laisser emporté par ses émotions le suivant. C'était un combattant, lui aussi, et il pouvait se montrer parfois plus violent que son frère aîné. Il ressemblait à Arthur quand il s'agissait de lancer des sarcasmes mais pouvait être plus langue de vipère que ce dernier. Cependant, il était très proche des créatures magiques, savait dompter les plus dangereuses, et était très affectueux. Pas de demi-mesures avec lui, la plupart du temps. Il valait mieux être dans la liste de ceux qu'il adorait que le contraire.

- Et dire qu'ils ont osé mettre cette pauvre Jeanne… » dit-il en caressant les cheveux de son ami, sans se rendre compte que la mine de ce dernier s'assombrit en l'entendant mentionner celle que l'on avait surnommée 'la Pucelle'.

- Mais vas-y, remue encore plus le fer dans la plaie, GIT ! » s'emporta Arthur en se levant, extirpant son mari des bras de l'Ecossais. « Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? » ajouta-t-il en se serrant contre lui le Français qui commençait à suffoquer.

- Shut up, brat ! » répliqua l'autre en voulant récupérer Francis. « C'est d'ta faute, alors 'la ramène pas ! »

-Euh, vous allez le tuer, si vous continuez comme ça. » fit remarquer le Gallois, une goutte de sueur à l'arrière de la tête en regardant le concerné écrasé entre les deux caractériels.

Les deux lâchèrent aussitôt la nation, qui fit un signe de tête reconnaissant à son sauveur tout en reprenant son souffle. Il avait bien cru étouffer !

« Z'êtes vraiment pas doués ! » s'exclama l'aîné. « J'me demande bien c'que j'ai loupé pour avoir une famille composée de tels abrutis ! »

Les « abrutis » en question se retournèrent tous d'un même mouvement pour le foudroyer du regard, prêts à mettre leur différends de côté pour lui tordre le cou ensemble.

- Et sinon, de quoi parle cette lettre ? » demanda le Français, voulant éviter une bagarre.

- Ah, je ne l'ai pas encore ouverte… » répondit Arthur en se hâtant de le faire, le sceau était celui de son roi.

- Des bonnes nouvelles sans doute. » dit Logan d'un ton détaché. « Enfin, ça dépend pour qui… » tous le regardèrent, interloqués, avant de se tourner vers l'Anglais qui venait de laisser un exclamation de surprise.

- Que se passe-t-il ? » s'inquiéta le blond aux yeux bleus en se levant.

- Oh… rien de très grave… » le rassura son époux. « Apparemment, des… hum, injures aurait été inscrites sur le monument en construction à Rouen et que la base où devait se trouver… enfin, il a été en partie endommagé. » abrégea-t-il.

-… l'œuvre de mon peuple, je suppose. » soupira la nation, comprenant pourquoi il s'était senti mieux aussi rapidement.

- Hé bien non, apparemment. » le corrigea Arthur. « La plupart des injures étaient en Anglais et, normalement, les Français n'auraient pas pu avoir accès à la construction… » tous, sauf Logan, restèrent bouche bée.

- Je me demande bien qui… » dit l'Ecossais, l'air faussement innocent. « Et puis, si on peut vraiment appeler ça des injures… ton roi est très susceptible ! »

Le couple se tourna lentement vers lui et le fixa, les deux autres frères se contentèrent de rire discrètement.

- Il y a beaucoup d'Ecossais en France en ce moment… ? » demanda Francis.

- Yep. Surtout à Rouen. » répondit franchement le roux, tout sourire.

- Et qu'y avait-il d'inscrit alors, si ce n'était pas des insultes… ? » demanda à son tour Arthur.

- Oh, rien de bien méchant ! Des trucs comme « Henri, you stink ! », « Vive Jeanne d'Arc ! » ou encore « Long live France ! ». Pas de quoi en faire une maladie !

Les époux éclatèrent de rire, l'un ouvertement, l'autre essayait de se contenir, ce qui surprit beaucoup le reste de la fratrie.

* * *

**Voili, voilou =D ! Le prochain chapitre introduira chibi Canada (awwww) ^^. J'espère que vous n'avez pas trouvé ça trop "cucul la praline" ^^" !**

**Des fois que vous vous demandiez pourquoi Arthur prend aussi bien la nouvelle, je dirais que c'est un peu sa revanche parce que son roi ne l'a pas écouté, et que c'est tellement bête qu'il se dit qu'il vaut mieux en rire ;) !**

**Au sujet de la mystérieuse femme/esprit, si vous voulez avoir une idée plus précise de à quoi elle ressemble, voici de quoi je me suis le plus inspirée pour son apparence :**

**ht tp:/ /tiny pic .com/ r/ xpopaq /7  
ht tp:/ /tiny pic .com/ r/ 2bbp87 /7**

**Elle vient de Fantasia 2000 (disney), "Firebird suite", je vous le conseille, c'est très beau =) !**

**En revanche, il faudra attendre plus longtemps pour la prochaine fois, désolée xD (je profitais du week-end) !**

**A bientôt !**


	6. Le temps d'un voyage

**Bon, bon, j'avoue que j'ai eu un peu de mal à me lancer dans ce chapitre parce que je me suis emmelée les pinceaux avec les dates ^^", mais comme c'est un UA, je me suis dit : "bah, on s'en fiche ! Pour une fois, je peux me permettre quelques faitaisies à ce niveau xD !" ****Si certain(e)s d'entre vous sont offensés par les incohérences historiques, je vous présentes mes plus plates excuses !**

**Cela étant dit, j'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à lire cette partie que j'ai eu à l'écrire^^ ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Arthur regardait par la fenêtre de son bureau, il n'avait rien à faire à ce moment et s'ennuyait ferme. Il guettait le ciel, espérant voir venir le phœnix qu'il avait offert à son époux venir vers lui. Francis lui manquait, et il s'inquiétait un peu pour lui également. Cela faisait presque 6 mois que ce dernier était parti à la recherche de nouvelles terres (colonies) et il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de nouvelles, juste quelques lettres pour dire que le voyage se déroulait bien et qu'ils étaient bien arrivés deux mois plus tôt. Ses soldats accompagnaient son mari, il n'avait donc pas à craindre que ce dernier ne file à la française*****. Quand bien même, leur relation était bien plus stable qu'au début, le fait que le blond aux yeux bleus puisse voir les créatures magiques y avait été pour beaucoup, cela les avait énormément rapprochés.

Il ne savait pas trop ce qui avait provoqué ça. Son mari lui avait juste dit qu'il avait vu en rêve une drôle de femme voler dans les airs, rien de plus. Peut-être qu'à force de rester près de lui et ses frères, cela avait réveillé le même don… après tout, le Français avait des origines celtes, lui aussi, alors ce n'était pas impossible. Pouvoir partager avec lui ses livres sur les différentes créatures existant, et leurs longues balades à dos de sa fidèle licorne, l'avait comblé de bonheur.

Il n'y avait qu'une chose qu'il appréhendait à ce moment : sa réaction lorsqu'il apprendrait pour l'Armada d'Espagne. Le Britannique n'en avait pas parlé dans sa dernière lettre, et il commençait à craindre une réaction violente de la part de son époux, comme celle qu'il avait eu 10 ans après la guerre de Cent ans. En même temps, il n'allait pas lui envoyer son faucon avec un mot disant _« Au fait, j'ai coulé toute la flotte de ton ami Antonio et il est en ce moment au fond d'une de mes cales. Tu n'es pas fâché, hein ? ». _Ou bien il prendrait ça pour une (mauvaise) blague, ou il lui hurlerait dessus à son retour. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si le Latin ne l'avait pas cherché ! Il n'aurait eu qu'à bien se tenir, et ce ne serait pas arrivé !

Bien qu'il ait laissé son compagnon prendre la route, espérant lui faire plaisir en lui offrant enfin plus de libertés, il trouvait cela assez stressant au final. Mais peut-être Francis ressentait-il ça, lui-aussi, lorsque lui partait…

Un soupir lui échappa et on toqua à sa porte.

« Arthur, le repas est prêt. » annonça Mervin à travers la porte. « Et ne me dit pas que tu n'as pas faim cette fois, je t'en prie ! »

Un autre soupir franchit ses lèvres, il marmonna « j'arrive ! » et rejoignit son frère. Il était temps que son époux revienne, rien que pour sa bonne cuisine ! Il n'avait rien à redire de la sienne, évidemment, mais il ne supporterait pas encore 6 mois de plus à manger celles de ses frères !

* * *

Loin des soupirs de son époux, Francis marchait dans la forêt enneigé du territoire qu'ils avaient accosté deux mois plus tôt, accrochant toujours ça et là des rubans de couleurs vives pour ne pas se perdre et prouver aux soldats l'accompagnant qu'il n'allait pas fuir. Il ne se lassait pas de ses magnifiques paysages, des animaux intéressants avaient été découverts et les petites créatures magiques s'y trouvant étaient charmantes. Il n'avait pas encore trouvé la nation, mais il ne désespérait pas, et se demandait bien à quoi il ou elle pouvait bien ressembler. Son escorte et lui-même avaient eu l'occasion de croiser quelques tribus nomades, peut-être la nation leur ressemblait-elle. C'étaient de braves gens, un peu rustiques ou « sauvages » comme l'avaient dit si aimablement certains soldats, mais le Français admirait le contact qu'ils avaient avec la nature, ainsi que le respect qu'ils lui présentaient.

En marchant seul ainsi, il avait l'impression de goûter enfin à une part, ne serait-ce qu'infime, de la liberté dont il se languissait malgré son amour pour Arthur et les bon traitements qui lui étaient accordés. D'ailleurs, il ne lui avait pas dit toute la vérité sur sa rencontre avec la « femme mystérieuse ». En lisant les livres de son époux sur les créatures magiques, il avait découvert ce qu'elle pouvait être : une dryade. Mais il ne pouvait pas l'affirmer… et s'il avait gardé leur discussion pour lui, peut-être était-ce parce que (au fond) il espérait que « sa renaissance », comme elle l'avait dit, signifiait « le jour où tu redeviendras indépendant »…

La neige recommença à tomber, d'abord doucement, mais les flocons se firent très vite plus gros et le vent se leva. Un mouvement attira son regard, à sa droite virevoltait une drôle de fée, plus grande que celles qu'il avait eu l'occasion de voir, et elle ressemblait un peu aux lutins. Elle avait la peau bleue foncée, était vêtu d'une robe qui semblait être faite de cristaux de neige, et ses longs cheveux bleu-gris bouclés, ressemblant à des nuages, ondulaient au gré de ses mouvements. Elle riait d'un petit rire cristallin.

_« Sans doute une fée du froid ou de la neige. »_ pensa Francis avec un sourire.

Elle s'arrêta en le voyant, l'air surprise. Il lui fit un petit signe de la main en guise de salutation et elle rayonna de joie. Cela faisait sans doute longtemps qu'aucun « humain » ne l'avait vue. Elle vola vers lui, tout sourire, et tout à coup, la neige ne l'atteignait plus. Il lui souffla un « merci » tout en lui caressant la tête. Elle gloussa et s'installa sur son épaule, l'accompagnant. Le Français resserra sa cape autour de lui et continua de marcher, sans véritable but.

Il marcha quelques minutes, écoutant le chant de la fée quand il remarqua une petite ombre, se cachant à moitié derrière un arbre. On aurait dit un enfant. Il s'approcha doucement, oui, c'était bien un enfant. Il s'agenouilla et attendit un moment, avant d'ouvrir ses bras et de dire avec un gentil sourire :

« Viens, n'aie pas peur. Je ne te veux pas de mal. »

Lorsque le petit sortit timidement de sa cachette, Francis sut qu'il avait enfin trouvé la nation. L'enfant hésita, mais s'approcha tout de même de lui. A petits pas, il marcha jusqu'à lui, mais ne se blottit pas dans ses bras, il se contenta de le regarder de ses grands yeux violets. L'enfant n'avait pas l'air d'avoir plus de 4 ans, ses cheveux étaient blonds et ondulés, comme les siens, n'était vêtu que d'une petite tunique et marchait pied nus. Il était adorable.

La petite nation avait déjà vu d'autres personnes, qu'il savait « ses semblables », mais la plupart l'avait effrayé et il n'avait pas osé aller les voir. Ou alors c'étaient eux qui ne l'avaient pas remarqué. Mais cet homme semblait… différent. Il avait un air doux sur son visage, des cheveux de la même couleur que les siens, et la neige ne se posait pas sur lui. Il était sans doute si gentil que même les éléments ne voulaient pas lui causer du tord. Et, bien qu'il n'ait pas vraiment compris les paroles de l'homme mystérieux, il savait qu'il ne craignait rien.

Francis détacha sa cape de ses épaules et emmitoufla le petit dedans avant de le soulever dans ses bras.

« Tu dois avoir froid habillé comme ça… viens avec moi, je vais t'emmener dans un endroit bien au chaud. » lui dit-il d'une voix douce.

La petite nation se serra contre lui en chuchotant un mot qui devait vouloir dire « merci » et se laissa emmener par celui qui allait devenir son père.

* * *

« Ça te plaît ? » demanda Francis, ravi de voir le petit manger avec appétit la soupe et les tartines qu'il lui avait préparés.

L'enfant hocha la tête avec vigueur et lui offrit un grand sourire après avoir avalé la dernière bouchée. La Français se sentit fondre devant cette petite bouille, cela lui rappelait le temps où lui et son époux n'étaient encore que des enfants, eux aussi. Tendrement, il essuya la bouche du petit blond et lui demanda :

« Comment t'appelles-tu ? »

L'enfant pencha la tête sur le côté, l'air confus. Cela le rendait encore plus mignon qu'il l'était déjà. Toujours souriant, Francis se montra d'une main.

« Moi, je suis France. » dit-il gentiment. « Et toi… ? » ajouta-t-il en désignant l'enfant.

Ce dernier sembla comprendre et dit d'une petite voix :

- Kanada.

- Enchanté de te rencontrer, Canada. » sourit le Français en lui caressant les cheveux.

- Fu… Fransse ? » articula Canada en le montrant du doigt.

Le désigné ne put retenir un petit rire et hocha la tête.

« …Papa ? » demanda soudainement l'enfant aux yeux améthyste, prenant l'adulte au dépourvu.

Il ne s'était pas du tout attendu à être accepté aussi rapidement, encore moins être considéré comme un père. Mais à bien y réfléchir, Canada avait dû être bien seul pendant toutes ces années, son peuple étant principalement nomade. Son cœur se serra un peu à l'idée que ce petit garçon à l'aspect si fragile ait vécue seul durant des siècles, se débrouillant avec les moyens que son petit corps lui donnait. Francis ne pouvait pas dire non à des yeux aussi brillants d'espoir.

- Oui. » dit-il en hochant la tête une nouvelle fois.

- Fransse… PAPA ! » s'exclama alors la petite nation en lui sautant dans les bras, des larmes de joies coulant le long de ses joues.

_« Quel adorable petit ange ! »_ pensa Francis en le serrant contre lui, avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

* * *

Arthur trépignait d'impatience, il savait que son époux n'allait pas tarder à rentrer et il ne tenait plus en place. Heureusement, il était retourné dans leur « maison », c'est-à-dire celle du Devonshire, et là, il était sûr d'être tranquille vu qu'aucun de ses frères n'y venait, sauf quand ils y étaient invités (chose rare). Il aurait voulu aller le chercher, mais le Français avait insisté sur le fait qu'il devait l'attendre à la maison.

Il craignait un peu moins la réaction de Francis vis-à-vis de l'Armada à présent, vu qu'il avait libéré l'Espagnol (c'était déjà un poids en moins) et que cette affaire commençait à dater de quelques mois. Il n'allait sans doute pas sauter de joie, mais puisqu'Antonio avait accepté de signé une trêve, bien qu'avec réticence, ainsi qu'une nouvelle alliance avec l'Empire Britannique, cela devrait calmer un peu son compagnon. L'Anglais ne put réprimer un sourire satisfait, bientôt, l'Espagnol lui mangerait dans la main et son expansion dans le monde s'élargirait.

Son époux ramenait déjà une nouvelle colonie, et ce ne serait sûrement pas la dernière. En revanche, il espérait pouvoir partir avec lui lors de quelques explorations, autrement, le temps qu'ils passeraient ensemble en serait très amoindri, et s'il pouvait l'éviter… pour plusieurs raisons :  
1) c'était **son** mari, (donc toutes les conséquences que cela implique)  
2) il préférait l'avoir auprès de lui afin de pouvoir noter s'il allait bien ou mal,  
3) il ne voulait pas qu'il lui file entre les doigts !

Une calèche arriva enfin dans la cour et Arthur s'y rendit en un éclair. Les quelques domestiques qu'ils avaient s'occupaient déjà des bagages, l'Empire cherchait du regard son époux, se demandant s'il était déjà descendu du véhicule. Son cœur battit plus vite en l'apercevant enfin. Francis sourit en le voyant et se dirigea vers lui, tenant un enfant par la main. Et cet enfant… lui ressemblait beaucoup.

Si Arthur n'avait pas lu la lettre que son époux lui avait envoyé après avoir trouvé « Canada », lui donnant tous les détails, il aurait piqué une crise de jalousie et aurait accusé Francis d'infidélité. Une telle ressemblance était surprenante.

Le Français poussa le petit devant lui et murmura quelques chose au creux de son oreille, ce qui le contraria, jusqu'à ce que...

« H… hello, daddy. » dit timidement la petite nation.

Le Britannique se sentit fondre en l'entendant dire ça.

« Arthur, voici Canada. Canada, voici enfin 'Daddy'. »

L'enfant marcha timidement vers lui et leva ses bras vers son « daddy » en soufflant « hug me, pleeeease ! », ce qui manqua de faire s'évanouir l'Anglais, tant il était adorable. Il ne se fit pas prier et souleva Canada en lui murmurant « welcome home, Canada. ». Il espérait que le petit aimerait la chambre qu'il lui avait préparé, il l'avait placé juste à côté de celle qu'il partageait avec Francis (au cas où il aurait peur, la nuit) et elle était déjà rempli de toutes sortes de jouets.  
Le pays du Lys était content que son mari n'ait pas vêtu son habit de pirate, pas qu'il ne l'aime pas (au contraire, il le trouvait très sexy dedans), mais le petit aurait sans doute été trop intimidé pour parler et n'aurait jamais osé s'approcher de lui si ça avait été le cas. Il se doutait qu'Arthur avait déjà tout préparé pour l'arrivée de Canada, il avait hâte de voir son visage émerveillé une fois à l'intérieur. Quelque chose lui disait qu'ils allaient être très « papa gâteaux » tous les deux. Mais comment résister à un enfant aussi mignon ?

_« J'espère juste qu'Arthur n'a pas… »_ commença à se dire Francis quand son époux s'exclama joyeusement :

« J'ai déjà préparé le repas, vous m'en direz des nouvelles ! »

… _**Argh !**_

Canada ne savait pas trop quoi dire en mangeant le contenu de son assiette, il n'arrivait même pas à mettre un nom sur ce qu'il mangeait : viande, légume, poisson, gâteau ? En tout cas, le dessus était très dur et l'intérieur froid. Ce n'était pas très agréable. Mais peut-être était-ce lui qui n'avait plus les même goûts : son papa lui avait toujours cuisiné de si bons plats que maintenant, il ne savourait plus de la même manière. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son père, qui faisait du mieux qu'il pouvait pour ne pas faire de grimaces à chaque bouchée qu'il avalait. Puis, son regard se porta sur son deuxième papa « daddy », il avait l'air si content de les voir manger ce qu'il avait préparé, il ne pouvait pas lui dire que ce n'était pas bon ! Et en y réfléchissant, il n'avait pas toujours mangé tous les jours à sa faim lorsqu'il était tout seul, alors il devrait se réjouir !

« Thank you, daddy ! » dit-il avec son plus beau sourire après avoir finit son assiette.

Arthur fut ravi de l'entendre dire ça avec un tel sourire, persuadé que l'enfant avait aimé sa cuisine. Après tout, il avait tout mangé ! Francis, lui, admira le courage et la gentillesse de leur fils, mais il le comprenait. Il était très sévère quand il s'agissait de la cuisine, et était assez franc en général… mais son époux était toujours si heureux de mettre la main à la pâte en espérant lui faire plaisir qu'il n'avait jamais eu la force de lui dire « c'est immangeable ! », à part quelques petites remarques pour le titiller. Et surtout, il ne voulait pas le mettre en colère, un Arthur en colère était toujours difficile à gérer !

- Tu as fait des progrès, mon lapin ! » dit à son tour le Français, forçant un sourire qu'il n'espérait pas crispé.

- Si vous voulez, j'ai fait des scones pour le dessert ! » affirma le pays insulaire, rayonnant, faisant pâlir son compagnon.

- Ah, euh, à ce sujet ! » se précipita aussitôt Francis. « Je voudrais te faire goûter quelque chose que j'ai inventé là-bas ! »

Il se leva de table et farfouilla dans ses affaires, souhaitant de tout son cœur qu'il lui en restait. Il soupira de soulagement en trouvant le pot qu'il voulait. Lorsque Canada vit ce qu'il rapportait, il sauta de joie.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Arthur, haussant un sourcil. « Du miel ? »

- Non, mais ça y ressemble, d'une certaine façon. » répondit tranquillement le blond aux yeux bleus. « Et ça va très bien avec les crêpes ! » ajouta-t-il en lui faisant un petit clin d'œil avant de se mettre aux fourneaux.

Il avait presque finit de faire cuire les dites crêpes quand la petite nation ouvrit le pot et se saisit d'une cuillère. Il la trempa dans le sirop et la tendit à Arthur avec un grand sourire. Le Britannique observa un instant l'étrange sirop ambre et mit la cuillère en bouche. Il ne put retenir un petit « mmh ! », au grand amusement de son conjoint. Comme tout ce que préparait celui-ci, c'était délicieux, bien que cela l'agace un peu de l'admettre. L'enfant sautilla lorsque son père plaça une crêpe dans son assiette et s'empressa de la remplir de la douce mixture.

- Alors, tu aimes ? » demanda la province en servant son époux.

- Oui… » finit-il par répondre tout en imitant le petit blond. « Mais qu'est-ce que c'est, finalement ? »

- Du sirop d'érable ! » s'exclama l'enfant aux yeux améthyste. « Mapple syrup ! » ajouta-t-il avant de mordre à pleine dent dans sa crêpe.

- C'est de la sève d'érable, à la base. » expliqua le cuisiner, ce qui manqua de faire s'étouffer l'Empire.

- De la sève ?

- Oui, le petit s'en nourrissait quand il était tout seul, c'était sa petite douceur favorite. » continua Francis en s'installant à côté de lui. « Il m'en a fait goûter et j'ai eu l'idée de l'améliorer. Le résultat est concluant, non ? »

Arthur grommela quelque chose dans sa barbe inexistante mais ne se fit pas prier pour se resservir.

* * *

Canada fut à la fois époustouflé et émerveillé en voyant sa chambre, il se jeta d'abord sur son lit pour sentir la douceur des couvertures, sous le regard attendri de ses deux pères. Il parcourra la pièce aussi vite que lui permettaient ses petites jambes, poussant ça et là des petits cris de surprise ou de joie envoyant les jouets, la grande cheminée, le tableau et les livres qui s'y trouvaient. Cependant, la fatigue le rattrapa vite. Francis l'aida à enfiler une chemise de nuit et le coucha tandis qu'Arthur rajoutait du bois dans la cheminée et veillait à ce que rien ne traîne par terre, pour éviter que l'enfant ne se blesse s'il devait se lever dans la nuit.

- Nous sommes dans la pièce juste à côté si tu as peur, mon ange. » lui murmura son papa avant de l'embrasser.

- Oui… » répondit le petit très doucement, le sommeil le gagnant. « Bonne nuit, papa. Good night, daddy… »

- Good night, sweety. » dit doucement l'Anglais en l'embrassant à son tour.

Les yeux du petit se fermèrent tous seuls et sa respiration se fit presque aussitôt régulière. Les deux adultes sortirent le plus doucement possible, laissant une bougie allumée dans la chambre, avant de se rendre dans la leur.

- Il a apprit très vite à parler ? » demanda Arthur.

- Oh oui, et à lire également, il avait soif d'apprendre. » répondit le Français en laissant la porte entrebâillée. « Il s'est lancé pour apprendre à écrire, mais il passait plus de temps à dessiner, finalement. » ria-t-il. « Mais je suis sûr… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que son époux s'était jeté sur lui pour l'embrasser. Cela le prit au dépourvu sur le coup, mais il lui rendit très vite son baiser avec la même passion. Ils s'attaquèrent très vite aux vêtements de l'autre tout en se rapprochant du lit qui n'attendait qu'eux.

- I missed you so much… » souffla l'Anglais entre deux baisers.

- C'est ce que je vois ! » le taquina l'aîné. « Tu m'as manqué aussi. »

Les deux tombèrent sur le lit qui grinça légèrement sous le poids des deux nations.

* * *

Lorsqu'Angleterre ouvrit les yeux, il pouvait sentir une bonne odeur venant du rez-de-chaussée. Un coup d'œil à sa gauche lui confirma que c'était bien son mari qui s'était jeté sur les fourneaux dès qu'il s'était réveillé. Se frottant les yeux, il se leva, fit sa toilette et s'habilla rapidement pour le rejoindre.  
Francis avait profité du fait d'être le premier à ouvrir l'œil pour se charger du petit déjeuner, pas question de manger du charbon ! Il posa fièrement ses toasts dans un panier qu'il recouvrit d'une serviette, afin de les garder au chaud, puis il entendit des bruits de pas se diriger vers la cuisine. Il ne fut pas surpris de voir son conjoint.

- Bonjour, Arthur. » dit-il en versant du lait dans une casserole pour le chauffer. « Bien dormi, mon petit lapin ? »

- Bonjour. » répondit l'autre blond, rougissant légèrement au surnom.

Il s'installa et se saisit d'un toast. Son époux lui annonça que les œufs et le bacon étaient presque prêts, à son grand plaisir. Cependant, un petit malaise persistait en lui… devait-il lui dire maintenant ou attendre encore un peu ? Il pesa le pour et le contre quelques secondes avant d'annoncer :

- Francis ?

- Oui ? » l'interpelé se retourna.

- Tu sais, Espagne…

- Ah ? Des nouvelles ? Vous avez signé une alliance ? » demanda le Français en reportant son attention sur les plats sur le feu.

- Oui, mais avant ça… J'ai coulé toute sa flotte ! » _'autant y aller franchement !'_ Le plus âgé se figea. « Je l'ai gardé quelques temps dans une cale jusqu'à ce que l'on signe une trêve et une alliance, peu après… Il faut dire qu'avec son frère de mon côté, ça a été assez rapide. »

-… Etais-tu forcé d'aller aussi loin… ? » demanda l'aîné d'une voix calme, sans quitter des yeux sa poêle.

- Francis, je sais que c'est ton ami, mais il m'avait presque fait une déclaration de guerre, tout de même ! » expliqua l'Anglais. « Si je ne lui avais pas montré l'étendu de la puissance que nous possédons… ça aurait continué encore et encore ! »

Il avait utilisé le 'nous' dans l'espoir de ne pas énerver son compagnon, il savait que ce dernier avait tendance à voir rouge quand il se montrait un peu trop arrogant. Et puis, ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge : des Français avaient participé aux batailles. Le peuple Français était intégré au Royaume-Uni à présent, tout comme l'Ecosse, l'Irlande et le Pays de Galles. Ils avaient pu garder leur culture également, et participé aux échanges, expéditions…

Arthur attendit avec l'estomac un peu noué la réaction décisive de son mari. Celui-ci se retourna, lui servit ses œufs au bacon et son lait chaud sans un mot. Le silence resta encore un instant avant qu'il ne réponde enfin :

« C'est toi qui prends les décisions, de toute façon, Arthur. » cette réponse ne convint pas vraiment à l'interpelé mais Francis ajouta : « Mais puisque Antonio s'est trop frotté à toi, il aurait dû se douter qu'il finirait par s'y piquer ! Je lui ai dit je ne sais combien de fois de ne pas voir trop grand… » il se retourna et le pointa de sa poêle à frire, le faisant sursauter. « Mais il en va de même pour toi ! N'en fais pas trop, d'accord !»

Puis il commença à faire cuire sa part en fredonnant. Arthur lâcha un soupir de soulagement, ce n'était pas la meilleure des situations, mais il avait au moins échappé à une scène ! Il porta quelques œufs brouillés à sa bouche et manqua de s'étouffer avec. C'était comme si il y avait un incendie dans sa bouche ! Il se précipita sur son lait, mais se brûla la langue dans le procédé. En regardant mieux, ses œufs étaient noirs de poivre.

- FRANCIS ! SALE TEIGNE !

- Chut ! Tu vas réveiller le petit !

C'était si bien parti… Mais à partir de maintenant, l'Empire éviterait de parler de sujets qui fâchent lorsque son amant était dans la cuisine !

* * *

***Je sais que chez nous on dit "filer à l'anglaise", mais dans la langue Anglaise, on dit "to take the French leave" (ben voyons xDD), c'est donc juste une petite "référence".**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé^^ ! ****Prochain(s) chapitre(s) : la FACE family et les autres colonies, plus quelques références/scènes par-ci par-là =D ! (si rien ne change entre temps)**

**Je me doute que le rythme est lent pour le moment, mais tout va s'accélérer à partir d'un certain point alors, profitons des moments de calme et de "mignonneries" ) !**

**Reviews, s'il-vous-plaît ?**


End file.
